Ultimate Jedi: Rewrite
by acquiringwriter
Summary: Amidst the pain and tragedy that accompanies Anakin's life as a Jedi Knight, there's one in particular he can remember having the implications of changing his world. Rewrite of fic by same title written before. Photo Cred: "The Chosen One" by Art-deWhill on DeviantArt.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to Star Wars except for my copies of video games and a couple t-shirts. But nothing that makes me money, and least of all this! This is universal - I will not repeat myself.**

 **Cover Art is named "The Chosen One" and was created by a user named** _ **Art-deWhill**_ **. All credit goes to him.**

 **This is a rewrite of my fic titled "Ultimate Jedi." I'm going to stick to my original six chapter structure but I felt like I could do it better if I really tried so here goes:**

 _Anakin's POV - somewhere in the Outer Rim_

Well, it always tends to happen like this. But usually Obi-Wan would have helped us escape already. Myself and a couple of my fellow Jedi Knights had been assigned a surveillance and reconnaissance mission on one of the smaller theatres of war along the edge of the Outer Rim. We don't know what the Separatists were doing here on this rocky, nearly uninhabited planet but we surely intended to find out. Until we were caught far, far sooner than we had anticipated and are now sitting in a detainment cell backed by low grade force fields. These things are too low voltage to block my ability to use the Force outside of it, and would probably come down if the keypad took a hit too hard. I mean, it's not like they could have done any incredible renovations around here without tipping us off that there was something here.

"What's the plan, Skywalker? You're good at this kind of thing, aren't you?" one of the Knights puts forth.

"Well, of course. Although, I usually have Obi-Wan to back me up or make a distraction. We'll have to be quick. This force fie-"

"Oi! Quiet! I can hear you talking Jedi scum! If you don't shut it we'll be forced to blast you!" one of the droids standing outside of the cell snaps at us.

Dropping any pretense of obedience, I quickly reach out with my senses and slam the two droids heads against the wall, crushing the majority of the circuits within. As they crumple into a pile of scrap metal outside, I Push strongly on the edge of the field, straining the generators and rattling the keypad on the other side. A loud _pop!_ sounds out and the field fizzles out, flickering once, then twice before finally deactivating.

"Our weapons are down this hall. Go, go, go," I urge, waving my comrades out into the hall and towards our objective. I can already hear the clankers heading this way to check out what the commotion was. If we're not out of here in time . . .

"Jedi! Blast 'em!" one of the droids yells and blaster bolts start landing around me in a adrenaline inducing rain of crimson sparks. I send a shockwave at them, throwing the frontline into friendly fire, and creating a new pile of scrap for them to worry about before turning tail and following my team.

"Kriff! Go go!" We barrel around a corner and come to a dead end. There's 3 locked durasteel doors and everyone wants to go a different way. "It's the middle one, just go! We're sitting ducks here!" A sharp Pull wrenches the door, sliders, bolts and threshold in one, completely from the wall, revealing a large hangar bay. Filled to the brim with Battle Droids.

"Other way!" I yell, taking the lead as we all scramble backwards, trying to trace our steps and find a safe way out. I reach out with my senses, hoping beyond hope that the Force will grant me precognitive awareness like it will with organic sentience. Unfortunately for many Jedi, droids are machine and as such, are no danger until they have seen us. The Force flares in warning and I duck, narrowly missing a blaster bolt from behind. Someone drops the ceiling on them as we run. The debris brings a lot of dust with it, making it hard to see.

I sink deeper into the Force. The light of my comrades' spirits shine around me, bolstering my courage in what is quickly becoming one of my most hairest situations. An explosion rocks the facility and I'm thrown to my hands and knees. Scrambling and shouting to the others, we make our way down another corridor. Periodic blaster bolts still pepper the walls around us, some coming much too close for comfort. Darkness surrounds my conscious, scheming and snickering at my weakness. I release my fear and frustration into the currents of the Force, drawing upon its strength as my own starts to decline. I'm beginning to become light of breath, and a quick survey of my companions tells me they are too.

"We need to get out of here. We won't last much longer without our lightsabers. The Force is my ally but it'd be really nice to fight back!" one of them complained. I took a quick look around. _Looks like we're alone for now._ My senses were clear, no sign of danger anywhere. My thoughts turn to Padmé, as they often do when I'm in danger. My resolve is hardened by the knowledge that she's at home waiting for me. I _must_ make it home.

All at once, the invisible arrow that points out danger starts spinning wildly. Droids and blaster bolts come flying from all directions. I take one in the left arm, another grazes my hip. A bright light shatters and this time it's one of my comrades going down, a hole burning through what's left of his eye socket. I lash out with my mind, hair rippling and the building creaking under the Force of my barrage. Our attackers crush against walls and each other before dropping back to the ground. I follow their example, the pain cresting. I feel hands along my back and under my arms, pulling me to my feet.

With spots dancing in my vision, I finally succeed in releasing my pain and regain enough of my mental capacity to pick up my fallen Knight's body and sling it over my good shoulder. We finally reach the base's armory, and the Force smiles upon us. In the commotion, whoever had been placed in charge of our lightsabers left them upon the table. My senses wash with the power of the weapon in my hand as I ignite it and hold it in a defensive position in front of me. I can feel my comrades grabbing their own and gathering information from the computer in the room to figure out where we can make our exit. Seeing as this entire mission went sideways real fast, I can imagine we'll leave some surprises along the way. You know, a little goodbye gift.

The rattle of metal feet clanking along the ground at speed steadily grows louder as they search. "Guys! Find us a way out of here!" They yell back, finally finding an exit, as soon as something bounces off the wall and explodes in a flash of light, blinding me and forcing me to stumble as I fight off the ringing in my ears. Moments later, several repeaters stick through the open door and release hell. Being the closest to the door, the assault lands on me first. Burning pain sprouts from all over as I take multiple shots to the arms and legs, knocking me and my cargo back into the table. The edge smashes painfully into the small of my back just as another bolt slams into my throat. Amidst the burning pain I vaguely register falling flat on my face in shock. Sure, I knew it was likely that I'd die someday but I sure as stang didn't expect it to be like this. As I choked for air, a blackness overtook my sight, and all sound was silenced . . .


End file.
